Disney High School
by Jkwizard29
Summary: A story about all your favorite Disney Characters, High School Version! It portrays a typical High School, but with familiar people from different Disney Movies :)


Chapter 1  
School. Most would think of it as a negative thing. You know, homework, creepy teachers, annoying classmates, etc. etc. Well, to Jasmine, school was her only escape! From the useless lessons, to the weird food, and the stuck-in-an-itchy-and-ugly outfit situations, by this time of the summer, all Jasmine wanted was to leave her palace and go to school. Sound a bit strange? Well, when you have a father who cringes when you step onto the front porch, and barely lets you keep your windows open, wouldn't you want a little alone time? Even it isn't exactly "alone" time. Jasmine really wanted to be able to go to a normal, public school for her high school years, since they would be the last ones until she moved out. It took months and months of convincing (and a little bit of hypnotizing help from genie) for her Father to allow her to attend Disney High.

The chauffeur came to pic Jasmine up, but she chose to drive her own car to school, just like everyone else would. She hopped out and walked into the old, colorful building called Disney High School. She was so glad to see this place, but she would never say that out loud, of course. She couldn't help but smile at that familiar sound of lockers slamming and people talking.

She opened her locker, which had been hers for the past 2 years and took her books which she needed for that day. Just as she shut her locker and started to walk towards her best friend's locker, a dark skinned, dark haired guy bumped right into her, making her books and papers fly everywhere. Jasmine groaned and yelled "Watch where you're going!". She thought he probably didn't hear her, with his huge headphones, so she was surprised when she found two more hands helping her pick up her stuff. "I'm sorry, dude!" He apologized as they stood up together. Before Jasmine could say it was okay but he really should be watching where he's going he disappeared down the hallway. She'd never seen this guy at school before... "Hey girl!" A voice exclaimed as Jasmine was hugged. She was a bit startled but then she realized who it was. "Esme! I missed you so much!" Jasmine hugged her best friend, Esmeralda, back. Esmeralda pulled away "Ditto! Now, who was that?" She smirked at me.  
"I don't know. He just bumped into me and then left" Jasmine answered bluntly, "but tell me, what did you do this summer?". Esmeralda gushed and started talking about how busy she was with her dance recitals and practices. She also was describing the totally rocking party that she threw, which surprise surprise, Jasmine's father didn't allow her to go to. "Well, your summer seems to have been much more exciting than mine!" Jasmine said. "Are you kidding? You live in a beautiful palace with a pool, a theatre, and there's even a salon! You have basically everything." Jasmine scoffed "Well, everything except independence... But forget that!" She linked her arm with Esmeralda's "Lets get to class, Megz will be waiting!" Esmeralda beamed and they went to homeroom. They walked into the class and their teacher was nowhere to be found. "Esme! Jaz!" A voice called from a desk near the window. The two girls hurried to greet their other best friend, Megara, with the aliases of Meg, Megz, Meggie, etc. Esmeralda and Jasmine knew better than to hug Meg, she wasn't really the type. "Hey, Megz! I missed you!" Jasmine's eyes twinkled. "Yeah, girl! That Herc kid stole you from us over summer break" Esmeralda smirked. Hercules, also known as Herc was a total jock. Totally not Meg's type, according to Jasmine and Esmeralda. But the two had a "thing", and Meg's two best friends had learned to accept Herc's arrogance and live with the fact that she was dating a total idiot. "He did not steal me from you, I hung out with you guys for an equal amount of time," Esmeralda rolled her eyes as Mr. Frollo entered the classroom. The classroom went dead silent.


End file.
